Hetalia High or United Countries High-school
by Never Thought Never
Summary: Join your favourite cast of lovable countries as they live out there lives in an all boys high school, with a single exception. A series of one shots until they reach graduation. Rated M for cursing and future sensual themes.
1. Starting Today You're a Country

Sealand had mixed emotions about his first day at a new school. He looked at the side of the new institution he would be attending. Across the side of the wall were the letters UCHS an abbreviation for his new school no doubt. As Sealed continued to the inside of the building he was stopped by a young man with a "Hello My Name is Sticker" that had Egypt labeled in the available space. As Sealand was stopped by the man he was handed a brochure and then was prompted to proceed through the open door. Sealand quickly began reading to himself what the brochure had written on it. Sealand reading it to himself chuckled under his breath at the first line. The line read "Welcome, to this all boys academy. Where our teachers educate the finest countries in the world," rather happy with the fact that according to this school he was officially a notable country; he'd stopped reading it after he found out what the abbreviation on the outside of the school stood for. Apparently the abbreviation when fully flushed out stood for United Countries HighSchool.

Sealand was having a fine few first minutes at this school until he ran into somebody he knew. Sealand raced over to a man with long shaggy blonde hair and green eyes. Sealand yelled at the man from across the room, "Hey, Arthur!" In response to the shout of his name England turned around and saw Sealand rifling a finger at him.

"W..What are you doing here," exclaimed the older country!

"I'm, here to exact my revenge on you for being a piss pot to me for all those years."

"What, have I ever done to you?"

"You left me in the crummiest room in the house you prick."

"I didn't leave you there it was mum's idea."

"Yeah right, mum loves me more than that."

"No, she doesn't. Anyway how are you here; isn't this a school for actual countries?"

Sealand infuriated by his comment felt his face turn piping hot red as he began to squeal with anger.

"Well, if that's all you're going to answer with you can just piss off," stated England as he walked out of the room and likely continued onto his first class.

Sealand muttered to himself "I swear I'll make him recognize me as a legitimate competitor before he leaves this school." Sealand continued down the hallway until he bumped into another person, this time quite literally; this contact caused him to drop all of his stuff and curse at the man who he had run into. Sealand looked up at him and saw a male with long shaggy brown hair and green eyes.

"Hi," responded the stranger looking rather absent minded.

"Watch where you're going next time you dolt!"

"I… think you should just calm down a little."

"Why, don't you assholes just leave me alone!"

"I have class to go to now so I'll be seeing you around, I guess."

"Hey, wait. What is your name?"

"I go by Greece, though I was born under the name Heracles Karpusi."

"Well, my name is Peter Kirkland, though I'm affectionately referred to as Sealand."

"Cool," responded Greece as he waved goodbye and headed off to his first class of the day. Sealand smiled at himself thinking he had made his first friend, he couldn't wait to tell his mum.

Sealand rushed to his first class. He saw his older ass of a brother England sitting in the front row, England just made him sick. Though to Sealand's own surprise he didn't fight with his brother this time. The younger Kirkland looked in the back of the classroom and found a seat for his first class; which was poetry taught by a Mr. Holy Roman Empire. Sealand thought to himself that his teachers name was not only a mouthful but a bit pretentious. Roll call began as the teacher Holy Rome went down the list but noticed an extra student. Holy Rome called to the student standing next to… as Sealand remembered Russia.

"You next to Russia what is your name? You're not on my attendance list."

The student turned their gaze away from the classmate Russia and looked up at the teacher. She quickly retorted "That would be because I'm not on the attendance list." Upon a close examination and based on the voice Holy Rome had realized… "Wait a second you're a female. Why are you in an all males school?"

"Because big brother Russia is here."

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Annoyed by the teachers comment she in a slow and rather creepy manner turned her head towards the teacher as he now had her full attention. She looked Holy Rome right in the eyes reaching into the teacher's soul and back. The girl after making an unnatural amount of eye contact without blinking asked the teacher "Do you know who I am? I'm Natalia Arlovskya, better known as Belarus and I will not be separated from my big brother."

Holy Rome was quick to respond by stating okay as a flurry of fear swept off the teacher. Sealand quickly glanced over at the two students Russia and Belarus. Russia looked like he was in constant need of painkillers from the expression on his face. Belarus' face stayed the same as she hovered over her big brother the rest of class, poor guy thought Sealand.

To be perfectly honest Sealand had a rather average first day after, of course his first class. No great stories to tell from his first day but he did come away from the day with one nugget of golden knowledge, stay the hell away from Belarus.


	2. The African Conundrum

I see fire, these were the only words going through Egypt's mind. Egypt had recently been put in a precarious situation as the African dorm had some issues. Issues like neglecting of chores and failing dorm room inspection. Egypt wanted to stay out of the politics of his dorm. Yet, here he was diving straight into the darkness.

It was times like this that Egypt missed England, Italy, and Greece. These were the only kind of people that would give him any attention, sure they used him in their friendship but Egypt had kind of liked it to a degree. Egypt loved consistency; so much so that he even liked it when he could count on China trying to haggle money out of him at school. Though Egypt wasn't a fan of the long trench coat approach to doing business the way China approached it was slightly comical.

Plenty of thoughts were racing through Egypt's mind as he was about to meet the principle of this academy. Unfortunately, Egypt had been burdened with representing the African dorm. Egypt hated this not because of his peers but more for the reason that he hated to talk. Suddenly, something broke the concentration of the African dorm representative. It was the voice of a lady, Egypt thought it weird as this was an all male school so he glanced up and noticed he was right it was a female, the country Wy to be exact. Of course, we at this school have to fit stereotypes even at what positions we take. Once again breaking Egypt's thought process was Wy this time Egypt caught what she said "Mr. Egypt, the president will see you now." Great, Egypt thought to himself one step closer to talking. She guided him to the doorway and then began to return to her position in the front office. Egypt stood outside the door hesitating to knock on the door. Egypt really wasn't up to the task of representation. A final thought went through his mind before the door swung open, Egypt thought to himself I've never actually met the president that would be his last thought before be conked in the head by the now open door.

Egypt came to in a office, Egypt looked around. He'd never seen this room before so Egypt knew instantly that he was in the principle's office. Fuck thought Egypt as he was still recovering from his encounter with the door. "Ah," claimed a voice from behind him. Egypt neglected to look back in fear. "I see you've recovered, I'm sorry about hitting you with the door, though in honesty I would've expected you to be able to take a hit." Egypt still adverted his eyes form the voice for the maximum amount of time that he could.

To Egypt's discontent he gazed upon the president. He looked incredibly similar to his class mate Germany, yet there was something different about him his hair was longer than Germany's had ever been in Egypt's memory. Egypt looked at the name plate and read it as Germania. He knew Germany had family in the administration of the school but he didn't know that Germany's grandfather was the principle.

"So Egypt, what brings you to my office?" asked the president. Egypt still hated talking but finally mustered out his voice "I was told to report to the office as representative for the African dorm ."

"Oh, yes excellent. Well, actually not so much. We've had a lot of complaints about your dorm."

"Could you elaborate sir?"

"Well, we've gotten complaints that your dorm is loud, disruptive, and has failed a few health inspections."

"These are all true sir."

"So, Egypt what do you intend to do about it?"

"I-I sir have no power over the other's in my dorm. I can simply just let you know I've done my duty."

"Well, your honest… I admire that but I must put strict limitations on your dorm."

"We will accept them as gracefully as possible sir."

Egypt was happy to make it out of the meeting alive that was enough for him. As Egypt walked out of the administration office Wy called to him "Have a good day." Egypt just continued to walk as he knew that soon the other dorms would be getting word of the 'help' that the African dorm was going to need. Egypt could accept this fate but he feared how is dorm peers would take the news.


	3. Japan's Beautiful Isolation

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long, for those of you reading, to produce such a short chapter but through the holiday season I pledge to write more often.

* * *

><p>Sitting and sketching was always a hobby of Japan's. Japan really loved just being alone with a canvas or blank paper and just creating art in dead silence. Of course having new friends such as America didn't quite allow his inner peace to happen as much as Japan would have appreciated.<p>

Noisy, would be a singular word Japan would use to describe America. Japan had this instilled image of the person that would never shut up. Was this accurate, probably. Though, Japan felt awful for feeling that way towards America after all he had attempted to help him when he was in a very oppressed or depressed state. Japan, also thought well America did kind of put me in such a situation. Shaking the thoughts of such dismal times in his past Japan continued to paint his favourite landscape, in his favorite attribute silence.

Japan often highlighted the degree of which he and America had grown in closeness. Japan would occasionally bask in his new friendship but also often turn away from America. Like right now, Japan had a certain love for him in an extended family like way but Japan also wish he could just run away from him sometimes, that being said not as much as he wanted to run from his control freak of a dorm master China. Compared to China America was something he would happily deal with everyday. A conference with America a day keeps China away, or more so it was something Japan wished was true. Unfortunately, America and China have had a strained but close relationship for a few grades now. To be honest Japan really liked Great Britain the best of his associates, they were so similar in Japan's eyes.

Enough, Japan thought he was becoming to distracted from his painting if he didn't finish it soon he knew he would surly run into America or China before finishing. Japan like a master started his painting with broad strokes, and then added the subtle beautiful details that completed a painting. After and hour or so of putting the finishing touches Japan was done. Looking at his painting he was proud. Japan felt proud of the finely articulated top of Mt. Fujioka with the base down brilliantly with bright colors not of nature. Japan looked more like an impressionist of a painter to be honest Japan knew he needed work and he was up to the challenge.


	4. An American Drama

Today's the day thought America. It's the day that I finally beat all those lame other countries because I'm the hero. Well, America at least felt it was the hero. In an unfortunate turn of events America was actually villainous to those around him due to his loud mouth antics and the constant problems coming from the North American dorm room. Seriously the place alone had enough problems throw in a loud mouth control freak and you have frankly the greatest recipe for disaster.

That being said America did rate 17th in class not bad for a low B average student. Though his friends always felt like America was a little off the mission statement and that he could be so much better if his attention span lasted a little longer. Many formulated that was the reason why America loved gym class so much, not a whole lot of thinking just a whole lot of acting. Yet, here we are following around America in a day in the life. Let us see just exactly what unfolds.

America woke up at the usual time 9:00a.m. in the morning always a little late to the scene of classes America seemed as if he was in a rush. Though his need to get to school was only matched by his need to be recognized at the school as he bursted into his class room late yelling "Dudes, you would not believe the morning I had." All his classmates would give him the dead eye until Sealand would pipe up and make the mistake of asking "So, what happened to you this morning America?" It was clear to everyone, but America apparently, that Sealand simply wanted to be associated with America because it would boost is recognition as independent from his older brother Britain.

"Sealand you would not believe, I dude, like woke up to the sound of fighter planes."

"What? How did you get fighter planes into your room?"

"I don't know, dude. Why does your massive Island turn into a robot sometimes? That by the way is super awesome."

"I know right it makes Britain and his capabilities pale in compassion."

Suddenly yelling came from across the room it was Britain exclaiming at Sealand to "Shut the hell up you little twit." That was followed up with giggling by France who responded with "Oh, Britain he has you so nailed." As you can imagine that started a fight between the two countries. If you're wondering what the teacher is doing let me explain the specific class they are in right now is History. Now, you may think history teachers are typically anal but take this into consideration their History teacher in Ancient Rome. So, his kind of teaching of history is about the women he met last night and the veritable tastes of wine. With a teacher like that you can essentially get away with anything, right. The rest of that class was a mess between America and Sealand screaming to communicate and Britain and France fighting there was no way anyone was getting work done that class period.

Bell rang and that meant it was time for gym. Now we see America in its natural habitat void of thinking as everything is instinct. Dodge balls flew past the champion and as they did he imagined they exploded behind him. It was a one versus three match up. Russia, Belarus and Turkey against America, just the way America liked it mono e trio. Though, he did put himself in this situation by using his comrades as shields to dodge other projectiles. The three on the opposing side all launched at the same time. America was able to Neo his way out of the vicious attacking of his enemies. With one ball left on his side he threw the ball like a that of a curved bullet or perhaps a curveball from his favorite pass time. Through some act of an overproduced Hollywood movie, or perhaps divine right the dodge ball curved hitting all three of the opposition in a slow motion like highlight reel. America stood amongst his peers once again champion of dodgeball yelling "I'm the hero" after claiming his rather alarming and seemingly impossible victory. After the battle, game of dodge ball, America hit the shower and returned to his dorm room where he stayed up all night playing a rip off version of Call of Duty as he kept his neighbors awake by calling out people as "noobs" and for them to "back him up" certainly sounds like a day in the life of America.


	5. A Hetalia Xmas poem

T'was the time of break at Hetalia High

Not country around not a country to say hi

In fact they all left in search of Christmas cheer

And told the principle we'll see you next year

And with that bid of farewell they went, and they went

Feeling this Christmas was heaven sent

China went around making claims at Taiwan

Brining himself to joy through a song

But Japan intervened ruining the mood

Insisting to China "That's not okay dude"

And while this was happening America was out

Commercializing Christmas no doubt

He called for the toys of boys and girls

Replacing them now with holiday swirls

Now, swirls were popular in their day

You shouldn't discount them or your find yourself dismay, on this holiday

England was cheeping and chirping with glee

Christmas was here don't you see

Snows on the ground he stated "see"

"And that is certainly enough for me"

This left only Russia who sat alone

All alone on his empty tundra throne

No one to torture no one to kill

This made Russia feel empty against his will

Adding to Christmas a little chill

Thus ending this poem with undying will

So can't you see this is how Christmas should be

People having fun in their own veritable ways

Making themselves happy on their holidays


End file.
